


Pokemon Gijinka Grey

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Pokemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, gijinka pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Ash Ketchum is ready to begin his journey to become a Pokémon Master. The only thing, all Pokémon are humanoid with beastly features. Ash is determined to not only catch’em all, he’s also determined to bang’em all. Ash/Bi-Harem





	Pokemon Gijinka Grey

**Pokémon Gijinka Grey**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum is ready to begin his journey to become a Pokémon Master. The only thing, all Pokémon are humanoid with beastly features. Ash is determined to not only catch’em all, he’s also determined to bang’em all. Ash/Bi-Harem**

**Kanto Arc  
Chapter 01 – I Choose Gijinka!**

* * *

_The world of Pokéarth, a planet filled with humans and miraculous creatures called Pokémon. Pokémon come in all different shapes and sizes but they also come in several different types. There are 18 types of Pokémon – Electric, Bug, Normal, Flying, Grass, Poison, Fire, Water, Fighting, Ice, Ghost, Rock, Ground, Psychic, Dark, Steel, Dragon and Fairy._

_Many young humans become trainers that capture, train, and battle with their Pokémon companions. Many trainers battle with each other to prove whose Pokémon stronger. Our story however focuses on one particular soon-to-be trainer._

_Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, an 18 year old young man dreams of becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world, a Pokémon Master. And his story begins in his home of Pallet Town, Kanto_

**-In the Ketchum Residence-**

“Alright! That’s it!” Ash exclaimed excitedly.

Ash Ketchum was currently watching TV inside his room of his white house. His house was located just a short walk away from the rest of Pallet Town which was on the southwestern coast of the Kanto region. He was born and raised in that town for 18 years, but now it was near time for him to leave the nest.

Ash himself was a strapping young man with a lean but muscular build, tan skin, spiky raven black hair, amber brown eyes, and z-shaped marks on his cheeks. He was currently sporting a black jockstrap that left his big round bubble butt exposed while it kept his member packaged in a large bulge.

“That’s right! Give him a Horn Attack!” Ash declared. Ash loved Pokémon and always dreamed of going off into the world and explore while capturing and battling all different kinds of Pokémon. His greatest goal was to become a Pokémon Master, the best battler in all the world. As he watched the battle go on the TV screen, the door to his room opened and a figure stepped in.

“Ash, you should be asleep by now,” said his mother Delia Ketchum, a woman in her mid-30s wearing a pink nightgown. “I know you’re enjoying yourself, but you need to get some sleep if you want to get your starter tomorrow.”

“Sorry mom, I guess I’m just too excited,” Ash said lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. “Tomorrow’s the day I can finally start my career as a trainer!”

“I can see that, but you need to sleep if you want to get up early enough to get your starter Pokémon,” Delia said. “You know that professor Oak only gives out one set of starters a week, and this is the last week you’ll be able to get your starter since Professor Oak is leaving for his trip to Kalos for the next month.”

“I know mom,” Ash said. “But don’t worry. Tomorrow I’ll get my first Pokémon and be one my way to become a Pokémon Master.”

Delia giggled at her son’s excitableness. “I’m sure you will my little Ash,” Delia said as she walked over and kissed his forehead. “Sweet dreams my little Pokémon Master.”

“Night mom,” Ash said as he smiled at his mother. She left the room and Ash turned off his TV. He turned off the lights to his room before going to bed. As he did, he couldn’t help but think of all the wonderful adventures and Pokémon he was bound to meet.

What he didn’t think on was that he had forgotten to set his alarm clock.

Then again, he was in the midst of a very interesting dream.

**-Ash’s Dream-**

_Ash’s eyes fluttered open to see a large grassy field under the bright blue sky. A set of clouds floated by and a cool wind passed by while the warm sun poured down onto his skin._

_A series of cries and growls caught his ear. He turned his head and saw a group of shadowy figures both male and female forms with glowing white eyes and all sorts of features ranging from wings, tails, horns, crests, and etc., confirming that these figures were Pokémon._

_Ash smiled and licked his lips at the figures. He took a hold of the hymn of his underwear and ripped it off, exposing his 9 inch hard members. He watched as the glowing eyes of these figures went wide, and he saw a set of hardening penises and moistening pussies before they all charged at him._

_Ash was forced onto his back before a large shadowy phallus was forced into his mouth. The dark rod pushed deep into his throat before pulling back and thrusting back in. At the same time, he felt the warm wrapping of a pussy mount his own hardened member. It tightly encased his shaft in a warm wet tightness as the supposedly female figure rode his cock with great force and speed. To cap it off, a third figure roughly raised his legs before pushing another hardened cock against his entrance before ramming itself inside him._

_Ash moaned as he felt the three figures used his body. More soon joined in, using all sorts of different body parts to arouse and excite Ash’s senses and mind to the fullest._

_He felt a pair of lips plant themselves on his nipples before sucking on the hard, stretching his pecs. He felt what he could only describe as a set of vines wrap themselves around his balls before squeezing and pulling on them. He could feel a variety of digits press, touch, scratch and grope him all over especially his ass and chest. He felt several mouths licking and sucking on his hands, fingers, feet and toes. He felt several round globes, wet folds and rough staffs also press themselves against him, rubbing and exciting all of his nerves._

_It was not long before he felt hot seed rush into his mouth and ass and felt the climax of the female around his own shaft. Once they were done, the three pulled away, only to be replace by three more beings, this time a female pressing her cunt against his face, a male mounting himself on top of Ash’s human dong, and a set of tongues converging on his stretched asshole._

_All around him Ash felt the loving and erotic actions and desires of the Pokémon surrounded him. He could feel them climaxing, moving around and climaxing again. Each time one of them came, another would and take its place._

_As time went on, the figures became bolder and bolder with their actions. Some began slapping or striking Ash’s body with their appendages or other means. Some had claws, others hooves, some flippers, and some with long tendrils. Others pressed their entire bodies against his and grinded themselves against his form. The bodies ranged from hard scales, soft fur, smooth shells and spiky armor._

_He also felt the sizes of the different beings also change. Males with dicks as small as two fingers to those with cocks as thick as his arm rammed themselves inside his mouth or ass or rode his own dick. It started with one at a time, then proceeded to two, and soon ash felt himself getting triply-penetrated. The females ranged from soft flat chests to huge bouncing balloons and asses that rode and swallowed his cock to sat or pressed onto his face. Like with them males it started with a few till it grew to many._

_Ash had no idea how long this wild session had run, or how much longer it would last, but he did not care. All he wanted was to feel good and to make his lovers feel good. He would continue on until he passed out, and wake up to begin all over again._

_What else would one do when they had an intense sexual attraction towards Pokémon?_

**-The Next Morning-**

“CRAP!” Ash cried out as he ran across the roads of Pallet Town.

True to his mother’s warnings, Ash had woken up late by the sounds of singing bird Pokémon rather than his inactive alarm clock. Ash was in such a state of shock when he discovered he’d overslept, he nearly ran out of the house in only his underwear were it not for his mother forcing him to go back up and change.

Ash wore a pair of tight blue jeans held up by a black belt, black and red fingerless gloves, black and blue sneakers, a red cap on his head, and a blue short-sleeved open jacket. He had forgotten to put on a shirt, but he never really did like putting on shirts unless it were for a formal event. He liked feeling the sun and air on his exposed torso. The last thing he had was a black leather choker around his neck.

Regardless, Ash bolted down the road towards the lab of the famous Professor Oak, the leading expert on the study of Pokémon in all of the Kanto Region. It took him 15 minute s of running before he finally caught site of the building.

“There it is! I hope Professor Oak has at least one Pokémon I can get,” Ash said as he pushed himself harder, the sweat trailing and glistening down his muscles. After 10 more minutes of running, Ash made it to the front gates of the lab, where he spotted several people standing there. “Huh? What’s going on?”

“Well look who showed up,” said a proud voice Ash knew all too well. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted his rival and adversary, Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak. Standing behind him were a horde or cheerleaders. “Hey there Ashy Boy, finally showed up huh?”

“Hello Gary,” Ash said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m guessing you already got your first Pokémon then huh?”

“You know it,” Gary said with pride. “He’s right in here.” He held up his left arm to reveal a blue gauntlet-like device with a half-sphere on the end and a touch-screen in the center. “Say hello to the Poke-Vice Ashy Boy, the newest and best tool in Pokémon Training. My grandpa gave this one especially to me.”

“Really? It looks really cool,” Ash said as he imagined his very own Poke-Vice.

“Yeah it is, but I doubt a Slowpoke like you could figure it out,” Gary mocked. “Well, I gotta bounce. Smell-ya later Ashy Boy.” Gary waved off before hopping in his red car with his cheerleaders and riving off, making sure to rev up some dust in Ash’s face.

Ash coughed at the dust, but once he was able to breath he glared at where Gary had left. “Stupid Gary,” he said before running past the gate and up to the lab. Once he got to the front door he knocked and heard some shuffling.

“Ah, Ash Ketchum,” said Professor Oak as he opened the door to the young man.

“Hey Professor,” Ash greeted. “Sorry for being so late. I forgot to set my alarm clock. Anyways, I’m here to get my first Pokémon!”

Professor Oak scratched the back of his head. “Well that is unfortunate,” he said, making Ash confused. “I’m sorry to tell you this Ash, but I’m afraid that all the starter Pokémon I had available today have been taken.”

“What?!” Ash said with disbelief. He knew it was a possibility, but seriously.

“I’m afraid so,” Professor Oak replied. “Three trainers came in already and took the three starter Pokémon I had available – Bulbasaur the Grass Type, Charmander the Fire Type, and Squirtle the Water Type.”

Ash couldn’t believe his luck. Not only did he wake up late, but all the starter Pokémon were gone knew, meaning he couldn’t get his start on his journey.

“Professor Oak! We’re having a problem!” one of the professor’s lab assistants cried out as he ran towards the old man and Ash.

“What is it Johnson?” the professor asked.

“It’s that Pikachu sir,” Johnson replied. “It’s causing trouble again. Scotty is trying to subdue him but he’s having problems.”

“Again?!” Professor Oak groaned. He pinched his eyebrows before turning to Johnson. “Right, let’s hurry before Scotty ends up deep fried.” Johnson nodded and the two men ran off. Ash decided to follow them rather than just stand there like a mook.

The three males ran out of the lab and into the Pokémon Ranch where Oak had all the Pokémon he studied. Not far from the entrance was the older assistant Scotty and two Pokémon – a Houndour and a Pikachu.

Now some people would expect to see a black and orange dog fighting a yellow mouse. Well that was not the case here. Pokémon were humanoid beings with monster/animal like features and incredible powers.

The Houndour was a dark skinned muscular late-teens male with black hair and orange eyes. He had a small white bony skull on his forehead, bony shoulder pads and wrist and ankle bands, and short black ears on his head and a short black tail sticking out of his pants. He wore a black and orange sleeveless top with a white skull on the center, a red belt, and black shorts and shoes. Sticking out of the

The Pikachu was a light skinned lean boy that looked to be a several years younger than Ash with spiky yellow hair and brown eyes. He had two long yellow pointed ears with black tips, a large yellow lightning bolt shaped tail, and circular red cheek marks. He wore a sleeveless yellow turtleneck vest with a black shirt underneath, brown shorts held up by a black belt and yellow and white sneakers.

“Houndour, you need to try another Flamethrower!” Scotty declared.

“I’d try captain, but I just don’t have the power!” the Houndour cried out back. Ash nearly forgot that Pokémon could speak in the same language as humans.

“Yeah, that’s right!” the Pikachu cried out triumphantly. “That’s what you get for keeping me in one of those crappy little pokéballs! Do you have any idea how claustrophobic that made me?!”

Professor Oak let out a tired sigh. “This is the sixth time this week this has happened,” he groaned.

“This has happened before?” Ash asked.

Oak nearly forgot Ash was with him, but decided to simply answer Ash’s question, “Yes. You see I caught that Pikachu over a week ago after I found him injured and weak. I nursed him back to help, but since he’s woken up he’s been extremely aggressive and refuses to remain in his pokéball. We can’t let him out otherwise he’d run off and could cause more damage.” Ash nodded in understanding. Professor Oak reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokéball. “It looks like I’m going to have to subdue him before he hurts anyone too badly.”

“I don’t think so you old man!” Pikachu yelled, having heard Professor Oak. “I’m never going back into that little prison! You can just suck my Thunder Shock Barrage!” his cheek marks sparked with electricity before Pikachu let out a flurry of electric shocks all over the area.

“Look out!” Johnson cried out as he ducked for cover. Professor Oak, Ash, Scotty and his Houndour did the same, evading the flying shocks. Most of the nearby Pokémon that had been watching the events turned tail and ran away from the electric type, all except a large herd of bull-like Pokémon called Tauros.

“Grah!” cried out one of the Tauros as a Thunder Shock nearly hit him. His cries of panic alerted the rest of the herd who all cried out in equal panic.

“Oh no,” Professor Oak said in realization of what was about to occur. “STAMPEDE!!!”

“GRAAAH!” the Tauros herd bellowed as they began stampeding their way through the ranch. Their great size and numbers made the ground shake as the trampled on.

“Wait-wha? What’s going on?” Pikachu said as he stopped his onslaught from the shaking of the ground. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of heavy rapid thudding and he turned his head to see the herd of Tauros head right towards him. His eyes shrunk and his entire became rigid with fear as he saw the herd head towards them.

“Oh no!” Ash exclaimed having caught Pikachu’s reaction. “Pikachu’s going to get trampled!”

“Ash! Wait!” Professor Oak cried out as he watched Ash get off from the ground and bolt towards the fear-frozen electric type.

The young man ran quickly as his legs would allow before tackling the terrified Pokémon boy, just in time and out of the way of the stampeding herd that passed through the area where Pikachu once stood.

Professor Oak’s eyes went wide as Ash and Pikachu disappeared from sight. As the dust settled, his fear began to rise from the lack of noise, making him worry for the worst. ‘ _How am I going to explain this to De-_ ‘

The sound of coughing caught Oak’s attention. He turned his head and spotted Ash was safe and alright, as was the Pikachu.

“*cough-cough* Phew,” Ash said with relief. He looked down and found himself on top of a stunned Pikachu. “Uh…hey.”

“…hey,” the electric mouse Pokémon replied.

“My name’s Ash, Ash Ketchum,” Ash said.

“Pikachu,” Pikachu replied, unsure of how to react.

“Ash!” Professor Oak called out, causing both boys to see him and his two assistants run towards them.

“Oh, hey Professor,” Ash said as he got off of Pikachu, completely missing the blushing of the yellow-haired male.

“Are you alright my boy?” Professor Oak asked as he kneeled next to him.

“I’m fine,” Ash replied. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine Ash,” Professor Oak replied.

“Professor, we need to stop those Tauros before they cause any more destruction,” Johnson told the professor.

“Right,” Oak said. “Johnson, you and Scotty go stop those Tauros, call the others to help you if need be.

“Rightyo Captain,” Scotty said with a salute before he, Johnson and his Houndour ran off.

“What was all that about anyways?” Ash asked in confusion.

“Tauros,” Professor Oak replied. “They tend to be a little volatile when spooked and stampede for pretty much everything. That particular herd belongs to a trainer that caught 30 of them in the Fuchsia City Safari Zone.”

“What idiot captures 30 Tauros?” Pikachu asked in confusion.

“Gotta agree with ya there buddy,” Ash said with a chuckle.

“Ash, I know you came here to get your first Pokémon, however with the lack of any starters and the fact I think you’ve had more than enough excitement for one day, perhaps it is best if you head home.”

Ash let out a sad sigh as he was reminded of the reason why he came to the lab. “Yeah…I understand professor. I guess…I guess I’ll see you in a couple of months.”

“A couple of months?” Pikachu said in confusion.

“I only give out starters a few times a month to trainers to avoid having too many trainers come here at once to begin their journey since there is a limited number of starter Pokémon,” Professor Oak explained.

“Today was the last time this month that Professor Oak was giving away starter Pokémon, and he’s going on a trip to another region and won’t be back for a few months. I can’t really go to any other city to get a starter since my mom is busy with her garden shop and the roads are filled with wild Pokémon, making it a bit dangerous. In short, my only option is to wait until Professor Oak comes back from his trip.”

Pikachu looked at Ash, a wave of understanding passing over him. “Well…can’t you get, I don’t know, a different starter from the regular ones?” he asked somewhat shyly, which caused Ash to look at him oddly.

“While that is possible, I’m afraid I do not have any free Pokémon available who would prefer to leave with a trainer.”

“…wouldn’t say that,” Pikachu mumbled just barely loud enough for the two humans to hear.

A realization came to Ash as his eyes went wide. “Pikachu?” he spoke to the electric type. “Would…would _you_ like to be my starter Pokémon?” Professor Oak’s eyes went just as wide as Ash’s had when the same realization came to him.

“Well…you did save me, so I guess you’re okay,” Pikachu replied, his red cheeks becoming redder. “B-Besides, I’d do anything to get out of this dumb place, so I guess I can become your Pokémon, but ONLY on the condition that you never put me inside a pokéball, got it?”

Pikachu glared at Ash to make his point, but all Ash could do was grin widely. “You got yourself a deal Pikachu! I’d be happy to have you as my starter Pokémon!” Ash held out his hand, which surprised the electric type. Hesitantly Pikachu took Ash’s hand and shook it, but a small smile formed on his face in return to Ash’s grin.

“Well, I suppose that handles that,” Professor Oak said as he stood up. “I have to say Ash, I’m impressed. This little Pokémon has been causing us nothing but problems for the last couple of days, but you managed to befriend him in a couple of minutes.”

“Just lucky I guess,” Ash said with a grin while Pikachu stuck his tongue out at the professor.

“Well, I have no problems with you taking Pikachu with you as your starter Pokémon,” Professor Oak said. “Now come, we best make it official and get you all set up for your journey.” Professor Oak turned around and headed back to the lab.

“Awesome! Let’s go Pikachu,” Ash said as he grabbed Pikachu’s wrist and dragged him along.

“H-Hey!” Pikachu cried out as he was dragged along by his new trainer. ‘ _What have I gotten myself into?_ ’

Professor Oak led the two boy back into the building and up into the main lab. Once inside he led them to a large table filled with all sorts of devices. Professor Oak first grabbed a small red and white ball. “Ash, this here is a pokéball, the tools we use to capture Pokémon. This one in particular is actually Pikachu’s pokéball.”

“Thanks professor,” Ash said as he took the ball while Pikachu stared at him.

For a second, Pikachu began to worry that Ash would go back on his word and put him back in the tiny ball. He hated being in there and didn’t ever want to go back in. His history with humans wasn’t the best, so he was still unsure if he could fully trust Ash.

“There we go,” Ash said as he shrunk the ball and clipped it to the choker on his neck, surprising Pikachu. Ash then turned to Pikachu. “This way, I’ll always keep your pokéball near me and you’ll never have to worry about going back inside. Sound good to you Pikachu?”

“Y-Yeah, sounds great,” Pikachu said, smiling a bit wider, happy to know Ash had taken his words to heart.

“Very well Ash, and here are five empty pokéballs for you to use to capture other Pokémon,” Professor Oak said as he handed Ash the empty balls. “You can buy other pokéballs as well as other kinds of pokéballs with different effects and abilities in Poke-Marts. Now comes the more important piece of technology you’ll need for being a trainer.” Professor Oak brought out a familiar looking gauntlet-like device.

“A Poke-Vice!” Ash exclaimed with excitement as he saw the device. It was the same as the one Gary had on his arm, but red.

“Indeed,” Professor Oak replied. “This is a fairly new piece of technology that has been making Pokémon training and care far easier and more efficient. The Poke-Vice has a built in Pokédex to catalogue all the Pokémon you encounter and capture, and a Global Positioning System that will help you find your way around the region.”

“Well that’s great,” Ash said with a sigh of relief. “I hate to say it, but I’m horrible with directions.”

Professor Oak nodded understanding. “There is one other feature that the Poke-Vice has that makes caring for your Pokémon much easier – the Poke-Ranch. The Poke-Ranch is a virtual reality in which your Pokémon can live and rest in with the same freedom as they would in an actual ranch like the one I have here. You can program it to have different kinds of biomes and buildings for your Pokémon to reside in. You can also purchase large sums of Pokémon food from the Pokémon Center to upload into the ranch so that your Pokémon can eat. When you need to recover you Pokémon, you can go to a Pokémon Center and hand them your Poke-Vice and they will heal all your Pokémon inside. When you capture a Pokémon with a pokéball, you will be able to upload the Pokémon and the ball into the Poke-Vice, making it easier to carry many Pokémon. That is of course if you desire. I can make it so that you can only hold onto six Pokémon at a time while any others you capture are sent here to my ranch.”

“Thanks Professor, but I’d rather keep all my Pokémon with me,” Ash said. “I want to bond with them as much as possible, so I’d rather take care of them all myself.”

“Understandable,” Professor Oak said with a nod. “Well, there are a few other features in the Poke-Vice I should mention. The Poke-Vice has your trainer credential loaded inside. Check it out.” Professor Oak handed Ash the device and Ash snapped it onto his wrist. Once on, it came alive with light as the screen scanned him and Pikachu, uploading their information before displaying Ash’s info on screen.

**Ashton “Ash” Satoshi Ketchum**  
**Age – 18**  
 **Gender – Male**  
 **Hometown – Pallet Town, Kanto**  
 **Funds – $5,000**  
 **Number of Pokémon Owned – 1**

“Wow, impressive,” Ash said in awe.

“Indeed,” Professor Oak replied. “And you can use the Pokédex feature to scan your Pokémon’s stats and abilities. Ash nodded in understanding before turning the device toward Pikachu and scanning him before the info appeared on screen.

**Pikachu**  
**Species – Pikachu**  
 **The Electric Mouse Pokémon**  
 **Type – Electric**  
 **Size – 6 Inches**  
 **Ability – Static: May cause paralysis to opponent when attacked by a physical attack.**  
 **Attacks – Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave [Egg Move: Volt Tackle (Locked)]**

“Wow, now those are some nice stats Pikachu,” Ash said with a grin.

“Naturally,” Pikachu replied with a smirk.

“Yes, quite impressive for such a young Pokémon,” Professor Oak said, which resulted in a glare from Pikachu. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Ash. “Well Ash that is all I have to give you for your journey. I wish you the best of luck my boy.”

“Thanks Professor Oak, you’ve been a great help,” Ash said as he smiled at the professor. He then turned to his starter Pokémon. “Well Pikachu, are you ready to begin our adventure?”

“Hey, I’ve been ready to leave this place since I first got caught,” Pikachu said with a smirk, causing Ash to laugh.

“Well then let’s go! See ya Professor!” Ash said as he waved at the professor before he and Pikachu ran out of the lab and into a new world of adventure.

“That boy,” Professor Oak said with a smile. “I get the feeling he is going to go far in this world.”

**-A Short Time Later-**

“So this is your house Ash?” Pikachu asked his new trainer as they stood in front of the white house.

“Yep,” Ash replied. “This is where I’ve lived all my life. Now come on, let’s go in.” Ash left Pikachu past the front gate and garden before using his key to open the front door and enter the house. “Mom! I’m back!”

“Oh Ash,” Delia said as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the living area that Ash had entered. She was wearing a pink top, a yellow skirt, and green crocks. “You’re back. Did everything go okay?”

“Better than okay mom,” Ash said with a grin. Pikachu blinked at the older woman before softly trying to shuffle away from her.

Delia however noticed him. “Oh, and who is this adorable little guy?” Delia asked as she looked to Pikachu.

“Mom, meet my starter Pokémon Pikachu,” Ash said as he patted Pikachu’s shoulder.

“Well aren’t you just an adorable little fellow,” Delia said as she gently pinched Pikachu’s cheek. Not only was he embarrassed by the action, he felt uncomfortable and his cheeks began spark.

Luckily, Ash saw this. “Uh mom, I don’t think Pikachu likes that,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh! I’m sorry dear,” Delia said as she released Pikachu’s cheeks. “It’s just not too often that I get to see any cute little Pokémon running about here.”

“It’s…okay I guess,” Pikachu said as he rubbed the back of his head, unable to hold back the small smile from being called “cute”.

Delia turned to her son. “So Ash, I guess you’re here to pick up you backpack and head out, correct?” she asked.

“Yep,” Ash replied. “Now that I got Pikachu and my Poke-Vice, I’m all set to head out. Nothing could possibly bring this down!”

At that very moment, a large and loud grumble escaped Ash’s stomach.

“…sorry…” Ash said, his cheeks as red as Pikachu’s, who was chuckling at Ash’s obvious hunger.

“You did rush out of here without any breakfast,” Delia said with a giggle. “I can make some lunch for you Ash, and you too Pikachu.”

“Really? Thanks mom,” Ash said with glee. “You don’t mind waiting till after lunch, do you Pikachu?”

“Eh, I could use something to eat,” Pikachu said. “Besides, it has to be better than the food back at the lab. That stuff may be good for Pokémon, but it just tastes awful!”

“Well you’re in luck then,” Ash said happily. “My mom happens to be the best cook in all of Kanto, heck probably the entire world!”

“Oh Ash,” Delia said with a giggle. “You’re not so bad a cook yourself.”

“Only because you taught me,” Ash said. Before he could say any more, his stomach growled in protest once more.

“Let’s…get some food in you,” Delia said, giggling at Ash’s embarrassment. Zak was matching her laughter.

She took both boys into the kitchen where they both got to see in amazement Delia’s culinary mastery. In a short time Delia had 2 amazing looking dishes in front of them. Pikachu was hesitant at first, Pokémon could consume human food but he wasn’t sure if it tasted as good as it looked and smelled. But when Ash began to dig in, he decided to taste it, and immediately fell in love and began to devour his food as quickly as Ash did. Within the same amount of time it took for Delia to prepare the food, the two boys finished their meals.

“Wow,” Pikachu said with awe in his eyes. “That was…the best food I’ve ever had in my life.”

“See? I told you my mom’s cooking was the best,” Ash said with a big smile. “Thanks again mom. It was great.”

“You’re welcome Ash,” Delia said. “I’m so happy you enjoyed my food Pikachu.”

“It was great Delia, and that ketchup stuff? MMM-MM!” Pikachu said as he licked his lips.

“Yeah, it was great, but I think it’s time for us to head out,” Ash said. Not even seconds after he spoke, the sound of thunder caught everyone’s ears.

“Oh dear,” Delia said as she looked out the window. Ash and Pikachu did the same and saw massive amounts of rainfall coming down. “I heard that there was supposed to be a big storm today, but I didn’t think it would come down this fast.”

“Oh come on!” Ash groaned. “How long is this storm going to last?”

“According to the weather channel, it won’t clear up until tomorrow morning,” Delia said sadly.

Ash groaned again before letting out a defeated sigh. “Well, I guess there’s no point in trying to get out in this mess. We might as well spend the night here and tomorrow we’ll head out.”

“I’m sorry Ash, I know how much you wanted to go off on your journey today,” Delia said as she put her hand on her son’s shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s okay mom,” Ash replied. He turned to Pikachu. “Pikachu, are you okay with staying here for the night? We can bunk in my room until tomorrow.”

Pikachu shrugged. “Eh, I’m okay with it. I like a good thunderstorm, but I prefer staying dry today, thank you.”

Ash nodded in understanding. “Well I guess that’s that then.”

With the storm raging through the day and into the night, Ash and Pikachu spent their time inside the house, mostly just talking with one another. They took refuge in Ash’s room which Pikachu quickly made himself at home in. As they talked, Ash got to learn more about Pikachu and how he came to be in Professor Oak’s lab.

“Wait, you seriously got caught because you fought a bunch of Spearow?” Ash asked awe. “And you beat all of them?”

“Of course!” Pikachu said proudly. “Those dumb birds never saw it coming.”

“Heh,” Ash said with a smirk. “I thought it was because you were hungry and ate the electric cords from Professor Oak’s windmill. He said you did that the few times you escaped.”

“Hey! Have you ever tried pure electricity from a wire? If you were an electric type you’d understand that it was too good an opportunity to pass up,” Pikachu huffed as he crossed his arms.

“I’m just joshing you Pikachu, I understand,” Ash said. “While I can’t say I feel the same for electric wires, put a plate of good food in front of me and I’d probably fall for the same thing.” Ash let out a chuckle to which Pikachu soon matched. Their laughing ended when Ash let out a long yawn. “Hwaaaaa-ah! I guess it’s getting kind of late now. I’ll go take a quick shower and then we can hit the sack.”

“Okay Ash,” Pikachu said as he watched Ash get up and head out the door of his room. With his trainer now gone, Pikachu was left alone with his thoughts.

‘ _Okay, so not exactly how I expected today to go by,_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _Boy, this is so weird. I have a trainer now, a TRAINER. I can only imagine how everyone in my old pack would react, especially with how I kept saying how I’d never get caught. Still, for a human Ash is pretty cool, and he did save me from those crazy Tauros. Still, he is a human, but I guess he’s not like those stuffy lab coat guys. He did keep his word about not putting me in that dumb little ball, and he brought me here to eat with him and his mom. He could have also dragged me out in that storm, but he knew that it was too much to deal with and accepted my opinion. He’s been really nice to me, a lot nicer than I would have expected. There’s also that whole Pokémon Master thing he was talking about. I always did want to see what was outside the forests and grasslands near here, and Ash did say he would help me get stronger. I don’t know why, but I actually believe he can help me get stronger. He makes me feel like I can take on anything and that I’ll do anything to do to get stronger, not just for myself, but for him too. Is this what it feels like to be partners with a human? If it is, I guess it’s not so bad. And…I guess Ash isn’t too bad looking._ ’ As he thought the last bit, his cheeks flushed.

“All done,” Ash declared as he re-entered the room. Pikachu turned to look, and his face instantly became far redder.

Ash was standing by the door in only a towel covering his lower half. His muscular torso was completely exposed and glistening with un-dried moisture. His raven hair, which was also wet, cascaded down his head and shined with a bright gleam.

“Ah, nothing better than a hot shower,” Ash said as he stretched his arm, completely unaware of Pikachu’s redder-than-normal cheeks. “Now, where is my underwear?”

Ash walked over to his dresser where he started looking for some undergarments. As he did he bent over, and due to the shortness of the towel, Pikachu got a full view of Ash’s meat.

It was far bigger than Pikachu imagined, and the sight of the unaroused human member sent Butterfree into his stomach. That feeling in his stomach moved lower, and soon there was a severe tightness in his pants.

“Ah, there we go,” Ash said as he pulled out one of his jockstraps. “Hey Pikachu, do you want to take a show-huh?” Ash stopped his question when he noticed Pikachu turning away from him. “Pikachu? Is something wrong?”

“N-Nothing!” Pikachu squeaked, trying relentlessly to hide his arousal from Ash.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing,” Ash said with a disbelieving tone. He quickly got around Pikachu before the electric type could react. “What’s wron-oh…so that’s it.” Ash had a full view of the tent in Pikachu’s pants.

Pikachu tried to hide his face from the embarrassment. However, if he were to look up he would see a flash of desire go through Ash’s eyes and his tongue licking his lips.

“It looks like I might’ve caused a little tension down there,” Ash said. “Well, as your trainer it is my responsibility to take care of it.”

Before Pikachu could even question what Ash meant, he was picked up bridal by Ash’s surprisingly strong arms and moved over the bed before being dropped onto it. He saw Ash grab onto his belt and undid it before pulling down his pants and underwear, freeing his hardened 5-inch penis. There was no hair surrounding it and it was the same color as the rest of his skin, but the tip and his balls had a yellow tint to them. “H-Hey!” he cried out in shock. “A-Ash! W-what are y-you-Oh!”

Ash took the tip of Pikachu’s member into his mouth, sucking on the meat stick with closed eyes. He released the tip with a loud wet “pop” before licking it with his tongue. His tongue lapped the tip of the shaft, often flicking around the slit which cause Pikachu to cry out. The electric type gripped the bed as he felt Ash’s tongue and mouth on his member.

“So this is what a real Poké-cock tastes like,” Ash said as he licked his lips. He took the smaller shaft into his mouth again, gently sucking on it as he moved further down the shaft. As he sucked, his right hand gently cupped Pikachu’s small balls. His left hand glided above Pikachu’s waist and under his shirt. His hand went right to the right side of Pikachu’s chest where his fingers began to play with the electric type’s hardening nipples.

“A-Ah!” Pikachu moaned out. Despite his shock and surprise, he could not find the energy to resist Ash’s advances, or even feel the desire to resist. His mouth and hands were making him feel surprisingly good. “A-Ash…” His ears twitched and his tail wiggled around beneath him as the sweet pleasure began to move through him.

Hearing Pikachu’s moans excited Ash. His own dick had gotten hard, but he was not going to act on it yet. He wanted to make Pikachu feel good first. He took the member all the way to the base, feeling it push slightly into the entrance to his throat. Luckily, he had trained himself to resist gagging and breathing through his nose. Now that he was able to take all of Pikachu’s member into his mouth, he moved faster, bobbing up and down the stiff staff with great determination and desire. His right hand continued to caress and squeeze Pikachu’s balls while his left pinched and pulled on Pikachu’s nipple, making the electric Poké-Boy squeal and scream.

“O-Oh! Ash!” Pikachu exclaimed, his eyes closed and his entire body wracking with pleasure. His trainer was sucking on his cock with incredible skill and his hands were teasing his body, making him feel so good, far more than he had in a long time. With the tension in his member building, he could feel himself coming close to release. “A-Ash! I-I-I! I’m gonna c-cum!”

Ash heard Pikachu’s cry, and he was determined to make Pikachu’s climax as good as possible. He released Pikachu’s balls and used his right hand to grip the base of Pikachu’s shaft, making the electric type gasp as he felt his need to release be halted. His left hand continued to play with Pikachu’s chest, now switching between each of his nipple and giving them each a good pinch and pull. Ash could feel Pikachu’s tail wiggling wildly beneath his body, and he could tell that holding Pikachu’s climax at bay was having the desired effect. Once he felt Pikachu had enough, his released his grip on the member, opening the floodgates.

“AAAAH!” Pikachu moaned loudly as he fired a stream of white spunky liquid into his trainer’s throat. It felt like he was releasing a Thunder Shock through his cock, but so much better as he could feel his trainer sucking and swallowing all of his jizz down his gullet.

For his part, Ash was truly surprised by the amount of seed Pikachu released, having expected a young Pokémon like him to not have that much to give. Even so, he was far from complaining. Ash sucked on Pikachu’s cock, trying to get as much of the electric type’s essence into his mouth and down his throat as he could. He could feel Pikachu arching his back and could see his tail and ears twitching as he came. With three massive spurts, Pikachu’s release came to its end.

“Ah…” Pikachu sighed with relief at the end of his release. He felt Ash move his mouth off his now limp dick. His state of relaxation however came to a quick end when he felt Ash’s hand grip his penis. “Eep!”

“That was pretty tasty Pikachu,” Ash said as he laid next to Pikachu’s body on the bed while pumping his starter’s shaft back to full erectness. “I have to say, you’re definitely better than I hoped for. You held out pretty long. But I think it’s time for us to really _connect_.” From the look in his trainer’s eyes, Pikachu could tell just what Ash meant. He glanced down and saw Ash’s fully erect dick and could practically feel the heat coming from it.

Pikachu looked back at Ash with a smile and said, “Let’s do it.” Ash smiled and leaned in to kiss Pikachu on the lips. Pikachu was surprised by the kiss, but quickly accepted it and began to put in effort into it as well. Ash wrapped his arms around Pikachu’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies and member against one another. The rubbing of their hard shafts made the two boys moan into their kiss.

They pulled away for air and to move. Ash moved Pikachu so that he was laying on his stomach on the bed. Pikachu looked back and saw Ash spreading his ass to expose his entrance.

Pikachu began to sweat a bit. He had mated with other male Pikachus before, but Ash was far bigger than any of the Pikachu he had known before. He gasped when he felt Ash press his shaft against his entrance, pushing past the ring of flesh and stretching him.

As he pushed further into Pikachu, Ash loved the feeling of his starter’s tight insides. He had used a number of toys before, but nothing could quite compare to the real deal. He pushed until his member was halfway in before deciding that it would be better to just get the anticipation over and done with. He took a firm hold of Pikachu’s waist before slamming himself all the way down into the electric type’s ass.

“WAH!” Pikachu cried out, his cheeks sparks as he felt Ash bury himself completely inside him. He could feel every inch of his trainer’s meaty cock lodged inside him, stretching his insides farther than any Pikachu before him. What was even more shocking for Pikachu was that despite the slight pain of being stretched, the feeling of Ash’s member inside him felt amazingly good.

“Oh Arceus,” Ash moaned with a goofy lusty grin. “So much better than any dream.” He grinded his hips against Pikachu’s peachy bottom. Feeling his carnal desires take over, Ash pulled out and plunged back into Pikachu’s ass.

“AAAH!” Pikachu moaned as he felt Ash ram himself inside him again, this time feeling Ash’s dick strike a spot inside him that made his entire body feel like was struck by lightning, something he knew all too well being an electric type. He could feel Ash’s dick buried deep inside him, and any animosity he had towards his new trainer was swept away.

With a roar of desire that could rival a dragon type, Ash proceeded to pull out and thrust back into Pikachu’s tight hole. He started off slow, but he soon increased his pace, quickly running himself in and out of the electric type’s entrance. As he did, Pikachu would move forwards and back and his own small member would bob back and forth, leaking precum onto the bed. Each time he slammed himself inside of Pikachu, Ash would strike his prostate and send ripples of pleasure through the electric type’s body. His ears and tail would twitch and his cheeks released small sparks of electricity through them.

“P-Pikachu!” Ash exclaimed as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his starter’s waist.

“Wah-Ah!” Pikachu moaned as he felt Ash pull him upright so that his back was resting against his trainer’s muscled chest. He didn’t think it was possible, but Pikachu could feel the change in position caused Ash’s cock to feel like it was in deeper than before. Once he was upright, Ash proceeded to ram himself into Pikachu’s hole again, making the electric type move up and down in tandem. Pikachu’s tail was pressed between his and Ash’s body. Small sparks of electricity would pass through it and to Ash’s nipples.

“Nyah!” Ash gasped as he felt his nipples being lightly shocked by Pikachu’s tail. It wasn’t painful, rather it was surprisingly good and sent tingles through his chest. It helped build up his lust and pleasure to higher degrees.

His hands glided up to Pikachu’s chest where he groped the yellow-haired male’s chest, making him gasp. “A-Ash…” he moaned. Ash’s fingers rubbed against the hardened nubs as he continued to ram himself into Pikachu.

“P-Pikachu,” Ash moaned lustfully. The Poké-boy turned to his trainer and they locked eyes through their heated rhythm. Their eyes were each glazed with intense desire, and only a second later they locked lips once more.

Even with their mouths connected Ash did not relent his intense pace, pounding Pikachu’s insides with every bit of force he could. This was what he always dreamed about – becoming a Pokémon trainer and bonding with his Pokémon on a truly emotional and intimate level. Pikachu was only the first, he knew he wanted to catch many more Pokémon to experience everything they had to offer. But Pikachu would always be truly special to him for not only was he his first Pokémon, but the first Pokémon he had ever mated with.

As for Pikachu, never in his life did he think that he would end up mating with a human trainer, _his_ trainer for that matter. He always hated the idea of being a captured Pokémon with a trainer, but Ash had quickly shown him the perks of being a trained Pokémon. There would be no more need for foraging to survive, no struggle to find shelter from the weather, and being completely honest, no sense of loneliness for he would always have Ash as a companion. He knew many Pokémon were not lucky enough to get good and kind trainers, but Pikachu felt he really hit the jackpot with Ash. Not only had Ash let him remain outside of his pokéball, but he had saved him from the Tauros heard. Ash treated him like family and had been nothing but understanding and accepting to him. He also didn’t mock him for getting hard when he came in only the towel. Pikachu knew that some trainers did indeed mate with their Pokémon, but some looked down on that practice. He truly was happy to find Ash.

“GWUAH!” Pikachu cried out as he felt Ash’s dick strike his prostate with sharp force, sending every nerve of his to run wild. His cheeks sparked more, but not enough to electrocute Ash. His own member was bouncing up and down wildly with each thrust, flicking spurts of precum. “Ga-Ash! G-Gonna c-c-CUM!”

“Me too!” Ash howled as he continued to plow Pikachu’s insides. The electric currents running through Pikachu’s tail into his chest was exciting the young man more and more. His dick was squeezed tightly by the electric type’s insides and he felt like he was ready to blow his load. “L-Let’s cum together Pikachu! Cum!”

For the first time in his life, Pikachu followed the words of his trainer. “YEAAAAH!” the electric boy cried as his dick sprayed white spunk into the air and onto the bed. “ASH!”

“PIKACHU!!!” Ash roared as he felt his own load blow into Pikachu’s ass, filling the electric type’s inside with his own cum. The two came in perfect unison, each one releasing the full force of their loads. Ash’s release was far larger, but Pikachu released quite a bit onto the bed and floor.

As swiftly as their climaxes came, they soon came to an end as both boys finished their releases. Ash let out a sigh on joy and relief as he pulled his now limp member out of Pikachu’s cum-leaking ass. Pikachu had his own gasp of joy as he reeled from his and Ash’s release. The two slumped onto the bed, laying side by side.

Ash and Pikachu both panted heavily as their erotic highs came to a slow end. They laid on Ash’s bed side by side as they both reeled from the intense experience.

“That…was pretty awesome…” Pikachu panted.

“Yeah…it was,” Ash replied. He turned to Pikachu and smiled. “Though I wouldn’t mind if this was more than just a one-time thing.”

Pikachu smiled back at Ash. “Oh you bet this is more than a one-time thing! I can’t remember the last time I felt so good! Heh, if this is what being a partner Pokémon is like, then boy I’m glad I got you for a trainer Ash.”

Ash smiled warmly at Pikachu. “And I’m glad to have you as a partner…Zak.”

“Zak?” Pikachu repeated.

“You’re new name,” Ash said, surprising the electric type. “It’s a play on Zap and Zach. You’re a very special Pokémon, and just calling you Pikachu all the time would be boring. With the name Zak, everyone will know just how special you really are, and that you’re _my_ Pokémon.”

Pikachu was honestly stunned. He knew some humans named their Pokémon, but he never expected to get one. “Zak huh?” he repeated. A big grin formed on his face. “I like it! Zak the Pikachu! Yeah! Now that’s a name other Pokémon will fear!”

Ash giggled at Pikachu’s, or rather Zak’s antics. He then looked at Zak with a loving stare, to which Zak matched back. Slowly, they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips, a sign of their new affirmation as partners.

The kiss however was cut short when Ash felt something press against his abdomen. He looked down and saw Zak’s member at full hardness once more. He looked back at Zak with a smirk. “You up for another round.” Zak nodded vigorously, and Ash chuckled. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship and adventure.”

Throughout the rest of the night, Ash and Zak continued exploring each other’s bodies.

When the morning came, the two laid in a blissful naked embrace as they slept on the bed. As they slept, the storm outside past, leaving the rising sun and a beautiful rainbow. If one were lucky enough, they would spot a beautiful rainbow-colored winged figure flying high above the house and through the rainbow. As it flew, a single multi-colored feather escaped and floated down. It slipped through the crack in Ash’s open window, and landed right on Ash’s hat, a sign of good things to come for the young Pokémon Master and his faithful partner.

- **OMAKE-**

“Hmm, it sounds like Ash and Pikachu are finally connecting,” Delia smiled as she laid on her bed, hearing the sounds of her son and his first Pokémon bonding. “That’s good to hear, right Mimey?”

“MMMM!” cried out a bound female Pokémon. She had big round breasts and ass, pinks spots, and blue hair tied into long pigtails. She was on her knees with her legs spread apart by a metal bar. Her arms were bound by black leather behind her back. Her breasts were tightly tied at their base, turning red and swollen. Her eyes were covered by a black mask and in her mouth was a red ball-gag. Lodged into her pussy was a large blue vibrator that was shaking violently inside her.

“Yes I agree Mimey,” Delia said with a playful smirk. “I think they will be great friends. I can’t wait to see what other Pokémon Ash will catch. It will be a little lonely without him here, but I suppose we’ll manage. Speaking of managing, how are you holding up there Tyra?”

“GAAAH!” cried out another female Pokémon. She was tall, muscular with green hair, spikes, and tail. She was bound and laying on her stomach with vibrators on her nipples and inside her ass and snatch.

“Great!” Delia said. “Just keep it up until dawn tomorrow and I’ll forgive you for trying to eat my roses.” The two female Pokémon let out pleasured cries while Delia simply smiled.

* * *

**And here it is, the first chapter of Pokémon Gijinka Grey!**

**I’ve had this idea in my head for a long while. Originally, it started off with everyone being a Gijinka, human and Pokémon alike and they would join together in teams to fight. However, I decided instead to keep the humans and instead make just the Pokémon Gijinkas.**

**This isn’t going to be a replacement for Trainers Reversed, as I’m still thinking up what to do with that story. I simply wanted to post this as the idea of a Gijinka-style story has been plaguing my mind for a long time now. If I can be honest, I actually prefer Gijinak Pokemon for smut stories than normal Pokemon. It’s not that I don’t like normal Pokemon, but a lot of them don’t lend themselves to be included in these kinds of stories.**

**In most pokephelia stories, you see normally the same Pokemon all the time like Charizards, Arcanines, Machamps, Gardevoirs, Lopunnys, and Gothitelles. You rarely see really out of the box ones like Garbodor, Mantine, or Whimsicott. Some Pokemon are also impossible to mate with in their natural forms like Slugma or Wailord. Giving the Pokemon human forms to mate in I think makes things a bit easier, plus it allows for more anomalies like a female Tauros or male Tsareena.**

**This story is mostly to give other Pokemon besides those normally seen a chance to shine in ways they normally cannot in lemon stories.**

**Ash will be giving all of his Pokémon their own names. I have a lot already thought up, but if you guys have ideas for possible names for Pokémon, let me know in the Comments!**

**Now I’m unsure of whether or not to add other characters into the mix of this story, so I’d like your opinions on it. Let me know in the comments.**

**Now be prepared for a lot of smut and a lot of fun situations between Ash and his Pokémon. As the dream sequence in the beginning implied, there’s going to be a lot fun and wild stuff going to happen to our favorite Pokémon trainer. Also, I will try to add little omakes between other characters and their Pokémon for fun just so that you can see that Ash is not the only one with his chosen style of partners. Points to whoever can guess who Delia’s second Pokémon was.**

**Next Time – First Steps  
Ash and Zak begin their trek together as trainer and Pokémon. They face their first challenges together and try to catch their first teammates. And will Ash get to see what the other teammates has to offer?**

**Ash’s Team**

**Males – Zak (Pikachu)**

**Until Next Time! Please Comment!**


End file.
